


It’s A Date

by firstfromthesun



Series: saiou week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Drunken Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Oma Kokichi, Idiots in Love, M/M, School Dances, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking, can you tell im no fun at parties, i think i didn’t really figure out ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstfromthesun/pseuds/firstfromthesun
Summary: It started with that stupid dance. Whose idea was it to have a school dance? Kokichi was gonna smack them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, background Iruma Miu/K1-B0 - Relationship
Series: saiou week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	It’s A Date

**Author's Note:**

> saiou week day 4 because day 3 was taking too long! (it’ll be out eventually)

It started with that stupid dance. Whose idea was it to have a school dance? Kokichi was gonna smack them.

It was a simple Fall Formal. Just a Formal. And every couple and their dog would be there. And Kokichi wasn’t part of a couple.

How was he gonna show up dateless? He couldn’t ask Miu, she’d know he’s desperate. Also, every mannerism about him screamed that he was gay. Gonta was too sweet for him to knowingly take advantage of, plus he’d probably have plans. Kokichi paced around his dorm room. Pacing helped him think.

Okay, so no Gonta or Miu. Maybe Kiiboy- no, Miu’s probably gonna take him. Rantaro? He’s pretty, he’s bi, he seemed interested in (or at the very least, not repulsed by) Kokichi, but he was dating Kaede. Damn.

Whatever, he still had a week and a bit to think. He’d figure it out then-

Shuichi! He could ask Shuichi! He’d need to make this grand gesture though, and that could take up a lot of his week, but he could butter up Shuichi until then.

He left his dorm with a pep in his step that he didn’t have when he entered.

It wasn’t hard to find Shuichi, he barely left his dorm, which was really close to Kokichi’s. He knocked on the door. “Housekeeping,” he said in a falsetto voice.

Shuichi opened the door. “Oh. Hey Kokichi.”

“Shuichi! It’s so good to see you, we haven’t talked forever!”

“We had math together today.”

Maybe Kokichi was selling himself too hard. Time to change up his strategy.

He laughed. “Okay, you got me. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Shuichi moved aside. Kokichi practically skipped in.

Once Kokichi was settled on Shuichi’s desk chair, Shuichi sat on his bed. “So, what did you need?”

“I just missed you, that’s all,” Kokichi said with a pout.

“Okay. Well, I’m cramming because Kaede wanted me to come to the Fall Formal later and-“

“Later when?”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight?!” Kokichi’s eyes widened. “What day is it?”

“It’s the-“ Shuichi drew out the word as he checked his phone, “-twenty-fourth”

“Oh my god, I thought it was the fifteenth.” Kokichi’s hand found its way to his hair. He began to play with it.

“Yeah. But anyway, who are you taking?”

“Well, who are _you_ taking?”

“I, uh… I don’t have a date. But that’s cool, I didn’t really wanna go anyway. I’m just doing it for my friend.”

Kokichi put a shocked look on his face. “Hey, I don’t have a date either. Good luck finding one.” He paused for a moment. “Just kidding. Did you wanna go together?”

Shuichi’s face turned bright red. “Kokichi, we’re both guys. We can’t.”

“I meant as friends, but- wait. You thought I like girls?”

“Doesn’t… doesn’t everyone?”

Kokichi was now genuinely shocked. He was almost certain Shuichi played for both teams, but maybe he was wrong.

“How- I thought everything about me screamed gay. No Shuichi, not everyone likes girls. Like me! I’m attracted to men. I like dick, but if they don’t have one that’s okay too-“

“Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. So you _only_ like guys?”

“No, I like boobs.”

“So you aren’t attracted to women at all, only guys?”

“What did I just say?”

“So is it bad- it’s not normal to like guys and girls?” Kokichi would feel bad for Shuichi if he didn’t seem so genuinely confused.

“No it’s totally normal. Why am I the one educating you on this?”

Shuichi had his head in his hands and Kokichi could almost see the expression of genuine confusion on his face. It would be hilarious if he could see it.

“You’re- be honest. You’re not lying about that, right? I’m not… broken or something?”

Kokichi let his amused face fall into an expression of genuine concern. “Oh, Shumai, no,” he got up from the chair and sat next to Shuichi on the bed.

Kokichi grabbed his shoulder and gave him a side-hug before rubbing his back.

“I really didn’t mean to be the first person to make you question your sexuality but here we are,” Kokichi laughed after a bit.

“Kokichi, shut up,” Shuichi’s muffled voice said.

He did for a moment. “Okay, I feel a bit ashamed to admit this, but I only came over because I didn’t have a date and I felt stupid. You genuinely couldn’t tell I’m gay?”

“I don’t know what a gay person acts like?”

“Okay, Mr I-Don’t-Stereotype-People-Because-I’m-A-Good-Person.”

”That was bad.”

”I know.”

A few moments passed before Shuichi broke the silence. “This doesn’t change anything, right?”

“Yes. It changes everything. I can’t hang out with someone who doesn’t know I’m gay. It’s not like I try to hide it. I can’t associate with you any more, Mr Saihara.” Kokichi was sure to make his lies super obvious so Shuichi wouldn’t have another crisis.

Shuichi hummed and nodded. “I’m gonna… take a break. Uh, you should probably get stuff ready. I’ll meet you outside your room at seven?”

Kokichi checked his phone. It was two-thirty right now. “It’s a date.”

Kokichi got up to leave, but turned back to the doorway. Shuichi was looking up at him now. He waved a little. Kokichi waved back.

Now to find an outfit.

A few hours and a visit to Tsumugi later, Kokichi had an elegant pair of white pants, a button-up shirt, a light purple vest, and a dark purple tie and dress shoes. He was ready for the dance.

He checked himself out in his mirror. He looked good. Good enough for Shuichi, anyway.

Maybe something was a bit off, though.

He pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail and shrugged. He did look pretty nice.

A knock sounded at the door. Kokichi spritzed some cologne on his wrists and opened the door to greet his date.

Kokichi honestly didn’t have words for how good Shuichi looked. He had black pants and dress shoes, a teal button-up shirt rolled up to the elbow, and a classy black bow-tie. But what really got Kokichi speechless was the pair of glasses on his face.

Shuichi was wearing glasses. Glasses! Who would’ve thought he needed glasses? And the decently thick frames looked so good on him too. Kokichi felt his chest go warm.

“I- you- wow,” was all Kokichi could manage.

“Dammit, I knew I shouldn’t have worn the glasses-“

“No! No, I mean- yeah, they look horrible.” Smooth recovery. Was it even a recovery if he was just trying to maintain his liar status? Whatever it was, Shuichi left his glasses on.

“I, uh. I brought flowers?” He held up a bouquet he must’ve had behind his back and Kokichi felt the warmth in his heart grow.

It was a small purple bouquet, with calla lilies, lilacs, and sprigs of lavender throughout.

“You’re too sweet, I thought this was platonic,” Kokichi joked, taking the bouquet from a now blushing Shuichi and putting it in a large glass for now.

“Just kidding! Let’s-“

“Okay, I know you were totally sweet to me about my glasses, but you in a ponytail, especially looking this good, is really not a great hairstyle.” 

Kokichi hummed. “I knew I should’ve done something different. What do you think I should do with my hair?”

“Just take it out and mess it up again. The ponytail looks too ratty for your outfit.”

”Ratty? I’m offended!” Kokichi obliged and Shuichi grinned.

  
“Much better. Are we going now, or did you need to do something first?” Shuichi folded his arm to give Kokichi something to hold onto. He was being so formal, he must’ve googled it. Or asked Gonta. Either would be a reliable source.

Kokichi smiled and hooked his hand into the crook of his date’s elbow. “Nope! I’m good. Let’s go.”

It took the pair a bit to get to the gym, and the entire time Kokichi’s brain was on gay panic mode. He was almost certain if Shuichi didn’t wear the glasses he’d be fine, but maybe not. As an amazing liar, he was also pretty good at ignoring feelings.

When the opened the gym doors, Kaede greeted them. Her dress was super sparkly. “Hey you two!”

“Hey, Kaede.”

“There were three of us though?” Kokichi looked at the air to his left. “Damn. The other guy must’ve died.”

Kaede’s bright grin became plastic-y and she sighed. “Have fun, Shuichi. Don’t pull anything dirty, okay Kokichi?”

“I cross my heart and hope to die,” Kokichi said, solemnly making an x on the wrong side of his chest. Kaede just sighed some more.

The two of them walked into the room. A bunch of people were just laughing and talking, and the few that weren’t were sitting on the walls doing something on their phones. Pop music blared in the background.

“Okay, what’re we gonna do?”

“I’m not sure. Usually I just sit by the food and play games until everyone leaves, but I’m on a- I have a date tonight, so I don’t know. What do you usually do at parties?”

“I usually talk with everyone and drink a lot. It’s usually me who spikes the punch.”

Shuichi nodded, but Kokichi could tell that he knew they were both pretty out of place.

“It’s a pretty social event, so maybe we could-“

“Cock-itchy? Is that you, shrimp dick?” A girl’s voice rang out. Miu ran up to the two, dragging Kiibo behind her.

“Oh! Heya Miu! How’s your poor date doing?”

“He’s fine. What’re you doing with Saihara?”

“Him? He’s my date. Better than your cum-dump ass could ever get.”

“I didn’t know he swung that way, I wouldn’t’ve wasted all that time making things for him.”

“Ha. Yeah. Well, anyway, hope y’all don’t get mauled by bears under mysterious circumstances!”

“Same to you, pillow princess!” Miu called back as she walked away, dragging Kiibo with her. Shuichi and he waved at each other. There was silence between them until Miu was out of sight.

“So when does this end?” Shuichi asked Kokichi.

“Hmm, eleven? Probably. Nobody’ll care if we leave before then, I’m guessing. 

“What time is it now?”

“Seven-thirty at most.”

Shuichi sighed and Kokichi felt a bit bad. 

“Hey, don’t groan. We arrived pretty early. We could probably just find somewhere to chill, steal some pizza, dance maybe?” Kokichi butted his head into Shuichi’s bicep. “We’ll live.”

Shuichi nodded and a smile found its way onto his face.

They found a wall and sat before Shuichi ended up spotting Kaito and Maki. 

“I feel bad leaving you, but-“

“It’s fine. You can go hang out, I don’t care, just save a dance for me, yeah?”

Shuichi grinned and ruffled Kokichi’s hair when he stood up.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Shuichi hadn’t shown up again. He knew Shuichi wasn’t interested. Damn him and his stupid glasses, making Kokichi like him.

Rantaro, who was deejaying, spoke into his mic. “Alright, we’ve got a song for all the couples. Grab your partners and make your way to the floor. We’re gonna have a slow dance in like, five minutes.”

A slow dance. Right when Kokichi was feeling shitty about his dating skills. Really?

A hand suddenly tapped Kokichi’s head. “Kokichi! We’ve gotta dance!” A slightly slurred voice said.

Kokichi turned to see a swaying Shuichi. His glasses were askew and his hair all messy. His bow tie was undone and just hanging around his neck.

Are you drunk?”

“Only a little,” Shuichi giggled. “I had a lot of punch.”

“I can see that. Why aren’t you hanging out with your friends?”

” _You’re_ my friend, but Kaito and Maki are all dancing and kissy, like mwah mwah mwah,” Shuichi mocked. He huffed and held out a hand.

“And now we gotta dance because I wanna leave and you never got your dance from me.”

Kokichi smiled a bit and stood up on his own, but he took Shuichi’s hand. “You’re too sweet.”

“And you’re too pretty.” Kokichi’s face must have shown some sort of reaction because Shuichi giggled. “You are!”

Kokichi just let Shuichi lead him to the dance floor.

At this point, almost everyone was at least tipsy, so nobody cared when Shuichi led Kokichi into a couples dance.

Some cheesy slow song began to play and all the couples started swaying. Kokichi reached up and laced his fingers behind Shuichi’s neck while the taller boy rested his hands on his hips.

“Y’know, I don’t think I thanked you, Kichi,” Shuichi said. “If a pretty boy didn’t tell me he liked boys too I’d probably still be sad tonight.”

Kokichi could only focus on Shuichi, it was only the two of them. “Well, my pleasure.”

“No, you don’t understand, I don’t think,” Shuichi furrowed his brow but made no attempt to elaborate.

They swayed in silence for the rest of the song, careful not to bump into the others around them. As soon as the final note rang out, Shuichi gripped Kokichi’s wrist and practically dragged him back to the dorms. Not that Kokichi minded.

“Well thanks for being my date,” Shuichi said when they made it back to outside Kokichi’s room.

“It was absolutely horrible. Two out of ten.”

Shuichi grinned at Kokichi. 

“I know that’s a lie, but maybe I could make it a 10 next time?”

“Next time?” 

“Sober Shuichi can figure out the details, but maybe a movie?”

“A date?”

“Yeah! Unless I’ve been reading you wrong.”

Kokichi opened his mouth and quickly closed it. “Actually, you have been. I’m straight.”

“You weren’t yesterday,” Shuichi grinned. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kokichi’s forehead.

Kokichi could only call out “it’s a date!” while Shuichi walked back to his dorm room.

Was he really that obvious? That’s okay, though. He was just hoping Sober Shuichi would remember that promised date. For now, Kokichi was content with a kiss on the forehead and the implications of many more.

**Author's Note:**

> okay shuichi in glasses tho 👀👀


End file.
